


Misunderstandings and Crap

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Wade, Light Angst, M/M, Marvel Red Team, Misunderstandings, Wade's Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures leak, and it's not Peter's fault. He's dating Wade, so why can't they see that? </p><p>Based on a prompt where Person A and Person B are mistaken for a couple, but I put on a spin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Crap

"Quick, Spider-Man, duck!" 

Peter hastily did as the red-head commanded just as a shock-wave blasted just above his head. Peter quickly delivered a hard kick to The Shocker's chest, sending him down and delivered another punch in the face to knock him out. He turned to his other partners, Deadpool was currently beating Vulture with one of Doc Oc's arms, and Daredevil was distracting Scorpion with his high-flying parkour. Wade looked okay, so the teenager decided to assist his other friend in combat. 

The two made quick work of taking Scorpion down, and were soon reunited with Deadpool. 

"Nobody messes with Red Team! Did you see that, Spidey? Vulture was all like 'You will never defeat the Sinister Six!' and I was all like 'Eat steel, bird-breath!' That was great, guys, 10/10 would do it again." Wade re-enacted his fight using his hands as puppets, and then bashed his fist into his hand. He was bleeding quite heavily from his right shoulder, but there was no doubt it would heal quickly. 

"Yeah, I have to admit that since we've started teaming up crime has been really slow in New York." Peter added to Wade's rambling. "Maybe we should make this a permanent thing. What do you think, DD?" He turned to the red-clad man to his right. 

"Sure, Web-Head." Matt looked in his direction and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'd like that." 

~~~

Peter couldn't believe this. Peter hadn't even seen the person take the shot, but apparently he had. He was also surprised that Matt hadn't heard the person approach with the camera, but I guess fighting had disoriented him slightly. The young hero just stared down at the headlines of The Bugle and at the photo. The photo that wasn't his. The photo of Matt with his hand on Peter's shoulder.

'Masked Vigilantes in Homosexual Relationship'

The article goes into details about the team up, who was there, but there was little about the actual defeat of the Sinister Six, and a very brief mention of Wade. One of the central points of the story was Spider-Man calling Matt 'DD', and it also talked about how DD could be initials for Daredevil, or Daredevil's real initials, or possibly a pet-name. He knew that being in this business would get him into things like this, he knew that they would invade his privacy. He just didn't realize that they would think him and one of his best friends were dating. 

Especially since he was already dating Wade. 

"I can't believe this." 

"I can't believe it either, Petey, but you know that's what they wrote! Thats what they fucking wrote. Maybe you should stop being so 'buddy-buddy' with Captain Red-Ass." He dropped a plate with some pizza on it in front of Peter on the table over the newspaper, "Maybe then they'd stop spreading rumours about you." 

"Wade." Peter turned in his seat, pizza in hand. "The newspapers do things like this all the time. They don't actually think that we're dating, they just want other people to. It makes them money, sells papers." He took a bite as Wade sat down at the table with his own pizza, except he had the box instead of a plate. 

"I still don't like that they said you and Matty are dating." He shoved some pizza into his mouth and continued with a mouthful, "I mean Matt may be hot, but he could never score a babe like you. Why don't they think I'm your boyfriend? I'm obviously more suitable for that occupation." He stopped for a moment, reaching across the table to grab his beer. 

"Maybe a few months ago when you were still a mercenary, but Matt is new to the worlds eye. He's still a vigilante, we're Avengers. The whole thing is to ruin my rep, and how better to do that then to ship me with the literal Devil." The younger man watched The Merc with a Mouth sip his beer and set it back down, "I promise I love you more than Matty, Wade." 

"Fuck, you better." He shoved another mouthful of pizza into his mouth and nodded matter-of-factly. 

~~~

"So I would like to personally thank these Avengers, and Defender, for saving the city from The Sinister Six once again-" 

The mayor continued, but the youngest of the three turned to Daredevil. 

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" he whispered. 

"Tony." Was the red-head's reply, "He thought it would be good for our reputation." Peter nodded but continued to listen to the mayor. He was promptly invited up to the podium where the microphone stood. 

"Yes, hello." He started, "All in a days work, New York. We truly love this city and we're so glad you're taking your time to accommodate us and our..." He turned around for a second to look at his companions. Wade was reaching over to grab Peter's ass, but Matt slapped his hands away. "Uniqueness. We will now be taking your questions." 

Many reporters in the crowd's hands shot up, and he laughed shyly but picked a woman in the front row. 

"Could you please shed some light on your and Daredevil's relationship?" Peter stuttered slightly, for once at a loss for words as Spider-Man. 

"It's strictly professional- and platonic." Daredevil interjected. 

"Then how do you explain the pictures?" Another reporter asked, followed by a chorus of "Yeah!"'s and nodding. Peter juster stared down at the large group, all cameras trained at him. Finally he heard shuffling behind him. 

"Fuck this!" 

Hands wound around his waist and his mask was pulled up to his nose. A hot mouth met his, tongue immediately present, and he quickly recognized his boyfriend's taste in his mouth and relaxed. All tension from his shoulders ceased, what's done is done, and he could really think about the consequences tomorrow. Wade pulled away and pulled both of their masks back down. 

"Put that on your fucking front page!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos' and comments if you'd like this to become a series! Or if you have any advice.


End file.
